ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Sole Asylum, Part Two
| Pages = 24 | Year = 2371 }} Summary Sole Asylum, Part Two On Cardassia Prime, Gell Terr sneaks away from the laboratory door after overhearing Dr. Duran Nol telling Thomas Riker that she is scared of the potential of the weapon that could be created if they could figure out how he was duplicated. Her revelation is something that surprises Riker, making him think to himself "I will return with something I thought not possible here on Cardassia... a sense of compassion." She tells him that she cannot tell her people that he is an identical copy of William T. Riker because, despite being a copy, he is an individual. This puts her into an awkward position, but she says "I believe there is an old Earth expression... you can't turn lead into gold." Meanwhile, Captain Sisko thanks the Cardassian High Council for allowing him to speak with them on short notice. While they speak, Dr. Nol goes over the latest tests on Riker with Sem Veress and the other scientists. Just as she begins to speak about him, Gul Amark enters asking how conclusive the tests are to this point because a Federation representative has arrived pleading for Riker's release. Nol tells him that they have nothing new at this point and that she has just begun her tests. Amark tells her that she has all of Veress' prior findings which should put her ahead of schedule and that even if things don't really work that way, the Council expects them to. That evening, Nol approaches Riker in his cell. She explains the Council's latest requirements and tells him that she needs to know his secret in order to deceive her people. Riker chooses to take the risk because, for some reason, he trusts her. He explains that he was leading an evacuation team from the . When he went to beam up to the starship, the distortion field on the planet got worse and that the transporter chief compensated with a second transporter beam. The first beam got through, sending William Riker to the ship, but the second beam reflected back, leaving Thomas on the surface. The whole time he was stranded, he was kept sane by the thoughts of the woman he loved. Amark tells Sisko that his government finds it suspicious that the Federation wants Riker back, as if there were a secret to hide. Sisko tells him that it is because he is a member of the Maquis and how involved his family is in Starfleet, and as such, the Federation has a high profile incident and wants to make an example of him. One of the members of the High Council tells Sisko that Dr. Nol wishes to speak with him and has Kerex, a guard, escort him there. As Sisko leaves, Amark tells the Council member that he finds Sisko believable, but the Council member tells him not to worry as Nol will get the truth from Riker soon enough. Sisko greets Nol, telling her that her name is mentioned with respect in the Federation. She points out that it is likely because her brother and father were involved in famous skirmishes. She tells him that they merely wish to discover the secret of Riker's creation. Sisko tells her that the details can be found in open Starfleet records, something she tells him that Riker's story confirmed. She tells him about the plans the Cardassians have for an army of duplicates, and that despite the glory and honor, her mother still goes to bed alone each night. The Council member interrupts over the intercom telling Sisko that they've come to a decision. Sisko thanks Nol for her time and tells her that she'll have his respect. The Council informs Sisko that they've decided not to allow the return of Riker as they have no interest in Delkar Seven. They tell him that he is welcome to stay as a guest as long as he wishes, but that they will not change their minds. Sisko tells them that he must return to Deep Space 9, but asks to see the prisoner to give him a small gift, which they allow. Sisko meets with Riker, and Riker begins to apologize for stealing the , but Sisko stops him. He asks about his "brother", but again Sisko stops him. He gives Riker the combadge, and tells him that the circuitry has been removed, "but it's there to remind you of where you came from... and that maybe, someday, no matter how long your sentence is... you will be back." Riker thanks him, and Sisko heads back to the Defiant. On board the ship, Amark contacts Sisko from the Kenzha showing surprise at the fact that Sisko did not try to barter with the Council after their first response. Sisko responds that he knew they were not going to give him up and that he got his answer. Amark responds by saying "curious, captain. He must not be what we '''think' he is.". Sisko responds with apparent confusion, but Amark merely wishes him a safe journey home. Dr. Nol presents her findings to the Council, telling them that what Riker told them contradicts all proven transporter theory and the law of conservation of mass. As such, he was likely displaced from a parallel dimension, suggesting that the testing has no further function. Terr agrees with her findings, and the Council rules that Riker will be sent back to a labor camp and that the Hall of Science would no longer endorse the experiments. As Nol and Terr leave the hall, she asks him why he supported her findings. He confesses that he overheard her talking with Riker and heard her promise. He also tells her that if she felt "''prepared to commit treason, there'd have to be a good reason." She thanks him for what he tells her. Meanwhile, Riker ponders Sisko's gift as he prepares for another round of tests. Guards enter and tell him that he is being sent back to a labor camp. He thinks to himself "I will finally see the stars outside again. And who knows...? Maybe someday... I'll fly among them again." Enemies & Allies, Part Two taunts his Klingon captor, asking him if the alliance with the Cardassians and Bajorans is everything that he had hoped for. Bashir succeeds in riling up the Klingon, who stabs his d'k tahg into the wall and walks away. Elsewhere on the quvSud, endures Tr'anga's extraction of the data chip from his wrist, and Nor puts it into the computer to begin decoding it. Nor is finally able to decode the chip and discovers the location of the rebel weapons shipment. Kroll tells Mhaj'k to send the information and then Kroll and the Qaw'wl will intercept the shipment, while Mhaj'k heads to Qo'noS with news of the victory. Moments later, the power and warp engines go offline, and Tuvok grabs a phaser, shooting Nor, Tr'anga, and his other captors. With the power off, Bashir and Tuvok make their way to the bridge of the ship, now dead in space, and explain the use of the chip in immobilizing the three vessels. Mhaj'K pulls a phaser and aims it at Tuvok, but before he can fire, one of his bridge officers stabs him in the back with his d'k tahg. Tuvok thanks the Klingon, noting that the ship's name is " Honor', an appropriate designation for these circumstances. Let us set a universe free with it." Background Information * This issue contained two stories, both the second part, both begun in the prior issue. Creators * Based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine created by Rick Berman and Michael Piller * Writers: ** Mark Paniccia ** Mark Paniccia & Tim Russ (co-plotters - "enemies & allies, part two") * Artists: ** Rod Whigham (pencil art - "sole asylum, part two") ** Rob Davis (pencil art - "enemies & allies, part two") ** Terry Pallot (inking - "sole asylum, part two") ** Aubrey Bradford (inking - "enemies & allies, part two") ** Moose Baumann (color design) ** Malibu (interior color) ** Dave Lanphear (letter art) ** Mark Brill (cover art) * Editors: ** Phil Crain * Klingon Translations provided by the Klingon Language Institute ("enemies & allies, part two") Characters Sole Asylum ; Benjamin Sisko : Captain of Deep Space 9. ; Thomas Riker : Transporter duplicate of William T. Riker, member of the Maquis, and currently prisoner of the Cardassians. ; Sem Veress : Cardassian scientist in charge of discovering the secret of Riker's duplication. Has a strong dislike of Humans and isn't afraid to show it. ; Ker Jaana : Assistant to Dr. Veress. ; Duran Nol : Cardassian genetics authority. ; Amark : Cardassian Gul, and captain of the Kenzha. ; Dracos : Cardassian Gul, and captain of the Serron. ; High Council member : Cardassian, member of the ruling Council. ; Kerex : Cardassian guard, assigned to the High Council. Enemies & Allies ; : Vulcan rebel. ; : Human rebel. ; Mahj'K : Klingon commander, captain of the quvSud. ; Tr'anga : Klingon first officer aboard the quvSud. ; Nor : Bajoran science officer aboard the quvSud. ; reghta': Klingon Lieutenant aboard the quvSud. ; Kroll : Klingon captain. External link * * Category:Comics